


Art for 'Find Yourself Some Truth (Carrying the Shield)'

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, a special kind of Cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2017 art from team Oath that inspired the fic'Find Yourself Some Truth (Carrying the Shield)'byNavaanSteve and Tony find a familiar scene of a frozen cap that may or may not have appeared due to the secret wars event. The thing is, it may not be the Cap they expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Navaan for writing this fic based on my idea and also putting to life the kind of cap-Tony I imagined. It would have been easy to palette swap him but you took all my little thoughts and head canons and managed to actually stick them into a coherent plot <3 
> 
> The only thing I regret is not being able to pull off more art like I wanted. Cap-Tony deserves a nice detailed pin-up...
> 
> Please go read the fic [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11058162)

 These two artworks were designed to be seen together. A wide shot and a close up revealing the mystery man. And also lots of ice.

 

 

 More ice.

 

 

 


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extra doodle I made that i thought was funny when I envisioned a 1 size fits all Shield bodysuit you get in comics given to Cap-Tony to wear, just when he gets out of the ice XD  
> This was also an excuse to cement the cap costume i had in mind but got too obscured in the ice block.
> 
> Apologies on the backgrounds, its not good. Also used a reference of a real locker room picture.

yes, one size fits all.

 


End file.
